Victorious
by Azonic George
Summary: What if instead of gaining ten different forms, Godou was stuck with one? His life will become a lot tougher now that he can't change his powers. OOC. ENDING OF CHAP THREE MODIFIED
1. Chapter 1

A pair of eyes opened slowly.

Kusanagi Godou woke up with a refreshed feeling. He couldn't tell why, but he felt his body had changed. The sensation was simply weird, it's like he was not in his, but a different body. To put it simply, his sensations felt more accurate right now.

He can hear the sound of trees brushing outside of his room, the people outside, and even the heartbeat of the other person standing near the door of the room. He can see the words that was written in a book in the table a few meters from him, even the particles in the air seemed to be scanned by his eyes.

Everything felt so... clear.

Is this the so called 'Enlightenment'? Godou thought briefly as he examined the room he was in.

Most likely it was a room from an inn. The design wasn't overly classic and it was simple, perfect to his taste. He was lying in a simple bed, his clothes changed into casual ones and there were no wounds that can be spotted from it.

Strange. he received an attack that could even melt steel. How come that he wasn't injured in the slightest?

He rose and sat in the bed with a confused expression. When he tried to move just now, why didn't he felt the strange sensation on his shoulder? Curious, he moved his right shoulder and noted that the strange feeling from a past injury wasn't present.

He heard silent footsteps heading towards his way.

He didn't even focus, his hearing naturally intercept the sound. Even the tiniest sounds didn't escape his sharp senses, honestly it feels weird. He can hear some people outside of his room gossiping about a beautiful girl in the vicinity. A hint of admiration and envy can be deduced from their tones.

"Acting so reckless, and yet he's still alive... Recovering so quickly in such short time, sure enough-"

Hearing a faint whisper, Godou turned at the direction where the sound of footsteps were coming. He wasn't surprised to see a blonde girl staring at him in wonder and slight suspicion, while peeking at the slightly opened door eight meters away from him..

"About that," he muttered and enjoyed the sound of the girl being surprised. "I'm also curious. Care to tell me what happened, Erica?"

The slightly opened door of his room became fully opened, revealing Erica. As usual, she look very stunning like a rose, even though she wasn't wearing any make up or dressed in a striking manner. Her very presence screamed of elegance.

"Let's discuss about that later," Erica said. "Right now, Godou, are you hungry?" she asked in a knowing tone. Even though it's not evident in her voice, somehow, Godou still manage to deduce.

Now that she said it, I am hungry. He thought to himself as he nodded at the Milanese. His stomach was growling and rumbling, causing a commotion, demanding food and nutrients. He was sure that he could eat a whole chicken in this state.

"Sounds good."

o.O.0.0.O.o

Ristorante:

Fifteen minutes later. Godou was wolfing down all sorts of food that Erica had brought.

There were so many different food prepared ranging from Italian to American food. Breads, pork, meat, chicken, vegetables. All kinds of food were in the table and he was helping himself while Erica only stared at him as if she found this scene weird.

"So, what's with me?" briefly stopping in his quest for refilling his stomach, Godou inquired. "Last I remember, I was struck by lightning."

Erica was silent for a moment, as if she was pondering on how to explain it to him.

"Well, in a nutshell, you killed Verethragna and became a devil," with bluntness, Erica explained briefly.

Godou stopped drinking and look like he was about to spit the juice that he just downed. "What!?"

"That's right Godou, you're now a true devil." Erica paused for a moment. "Remember what I told you before you went to foolishly face Verethragna earlier?"

Godou pondered for a moment, recalling the events that happened before he walked to his 'death'. Erica received a wound and he ran away with her, then they argued for a bit where he decided to stall time for her to recover. Then she convinced him to remain foolish and then kissed him in the cheek.

He valiantly fought the blush that threatened to take over his face.

"You said... maybe I could do a great reversal. That my chance of dying is very high, but if successful, the reward is very substantial, right?" he repeated the words left in his mind.

Erica nodded with an impressed expression.

"That's right. Godou, since you have succeeded, you have gotten that reward. A power that no ordinary human could have, the power to kill gods." she explained. For a moment, Godou wanted to laugh, but decided against it when he saw that Erica was adorning a serious expression. "Congratulations, Godou. Today marks the day of your rebirth as a 'monster.' Think of it as a second birthday."

Erica smiled sweetly. With such unforgettable loveliness, it was a glamorous smile as befitted Erica Blandelli.

"...What?"

"How should I put it? Yes... You are no longer an ordinary human. Kusanagi Godou has become a god-slayer, a Campione. That's basically it."

"G-God-slayer? Campione?"

"Right, didn't I tell you before the battle against Verethragna? That there were only six god-slayers in this world. Devil Kings who usurped the authorities of gods. Campiones. You have officially become the seventh."

"Whaaaat - !?"

o.O.0.0.O.o

Godou didn't even know what to do.

He can tell that Erica wasn't lying to him. He already had known that she was not a person who would lie. But he still can't believe it. Just yesterday, he was a normal, average teenager, and now he's suddenly a person that has powers to fight gods.

Just where is the logic in that.

Erica was gone and he didn't know where she was.

Right now, Godou was on his room. Thinking about that things that Erica said to him.

The difference between normal magi and a Campione was akin to a pellet gun and a jumbo aircraft courier filled with unstable nuclear warheads. Campiones are existences that defied every logic. Erica said that there's one Campione that can turn into lightning, while another that can cut anything with a sword.

A devil with the ultimate body. An existence that cannot be killed by normal means, and can fight gods as an equal. A person who has the powers that can bring immense destruction.

He was now one of the people who carries the title of Campione.

Really, at first he thought of it as a simple exaggeration. But when Erica told him about Authorities -the power that a human gains for killing a god- he truly felt that he had something like that inside him. A weapon that can be used any time he wanted.

Added to his already inhuman senses, Godou had no choice but to believe.

That's why, right now, Godou was slumping on his bed. Thinking about how his future will become different. From what Erica said, disaster follows wherever Campione goes, and that peace and Campione can never be together.

Now this bothered him. If what she said was true, what would happen to him now?

Sighing, Godou reluctantly let go of that thought. Now that nutrients had been replenished, he wants to sleep. He could only take so much for a day and he feel like he had reach his limit. Any more and his sanity will leave him.

Thus, ignoring the warning of something dangerous on the back of his head, Godou went to sleep.

Having slept for who knows how many hours, Godou woke up later and found himself imprisoned

o.O.0.0.O.o

Sometimes, Godou admitted that he was an idiot.

Before he went to sleep, something was telling him that there was danger lurking around. Even though this danger was not enough to harm him, it was still danger none the less. Because he ignored that warning and slept without any care, he found himself in this strange situation.

With both his hands and feet restrained, Godou was lying on the ground.

He seemed to be inside a barn of some countryside farm. Stacks of hay were lying all around, and in fact, Godou had been sleeping on one of them. Both his wrists and ankles were bound by iron shackles.

In addition, looking down at Godou were two men in cosplay, each dressed in a gray robe. They resembled actors from a blockbuster movie, like Jedi Knights in some kind of space odyssey or magi from a fantasy movie.

Since their hoods were pulled down completely, the men's faces could not be seen.

"He's awake."

"Well then, let's begin with the interrogation."

Godou was in alarm. Even when there were two suspicious men in front of him -that were probably planning of doing something not good, for him at least- his senses remained calm. Where was the panic and other emotions?!

"Oi oi! I am a Japanese tourist and I don't think I deserve to be treated like this. Are you people sure you didn't get the wrong guy!?"

"...No. You are the right one."

One of the men answered quietly to Godou's protests, in fluent Japanese.

Godou remembered that despite being a Milanese, Erica was also fluent in Japanese. Because of this, and the fact that the little part of the face visible beneath the hood seemed to be Caucasian, he was able to discern that these two people are magi.

"You must be 'Kusanagi Godou,' right? We already received the news. Erica Blandelli the knight of Milan and the youth named Kusanagi had been wandering all over Sardinia."

To Godou's surprise, they even knew about Erica. The man turned his somber gaze towards Godou.

"...Trying to get to the bottom of our affairs is pointless. All I can say is that we are members of an ancient magic association. For the past week or so, we have been investigating the 'god' which had suddenly manifested."

God? Are they referring to Verethragna? Godou noted. In truth, he was surprised that he was doing this instead of panicking.

"Erica Blandelli and the youth from Japan. Apparently traveled all over the place in pursuit of the god's trail. Then finally this morning, the god's presence suddenly vanished, and stability returned to the island..."

Hey hey, shouldn't you be happy because of that? Godou mentally scolded Hooded Man A.

"Under such conditions, we feared one possibility. Perhaps, the god who manifested on Sardinia had been defeated by Erica Blandelli, and she would be reborn as a 'Campione!'" Hooded Man B added.

So they are suspecting Erica. Not that he could blame them. Erica was just a great person, and if he was in their position, he would also suspect of the talented girl becoming a Campione instead of her completely nameless companion.

"Boy, our situation is complicated. Tell us where Erica Blandelli is located right now, and we might just spare you."

"If you decide to be stubborn, we have ways of making you talk!"

Noisily talking at the same time, they threatened. But oddly enough, Godou didn't feel threatened. In fact, he did something stupid as response.

"Wait a minute," he muttered and Hooded Man A and B paid attention to him. "To my knowledge, Campiones are similar to gods. If Erica did really became a Campione, what would you do? Don't tell me that you would fight her?"

That was a reasonable excuse. Maybe they'll stop and release me without any other issue. Godou thought hopefully, praising his shrewdness at the same time.

A few minutes passed in silence. Great, they are thinking of this carefully!

Just when Godou thought of that, Hooded Man A spoke in a threatening tone.

"If that is true, then our association [Church of the Eastern Magi] will go full force to stop her!" when he said that, Godou immediately thought of something outrageous.

What if their organization had members like Erica, who could severe a god's arm with pure skill? Surely, if faced with a whole association of that caliber, even someone who's as talented as Erica would go down, even with authorities and such.

Due to lack of experience, Godou still did not know that even if all of the world's population of magi were as great as Erica, against a god-slayer, it was akin to an army of ants.

Of course, it completely eluded him since he was clueless about absurd powers.

"To prevent her from using her Authority, we'll just have to use you, and other people as hostages." Hooded Man B added with a cruel tone. "Surely, even if she's a Campione, she's still a knight. As a knight, she would not be able to ignore the innocents in danger even if she were to sacrifice her life."

"...or her delicious maiden body." Hooded Man A added with a lewd grin from his visible mouth.

Godou felt enraged after hearing the men's reply. They would not only put complete innocents in danger, they even thought about such lascivious acts towards a girl who would sacrifice her life to do much greater good.

Now, scums like these must be taught a lesson.

Godou wanted to fight back, to teach these people a lesson that will remain on their minds for all eternity.

"So you would endanger people just to please your lust?" he asked with a cold tone.

The two suddenly felt the temperature around them drop. But since they didn't have the instincts of a fighter, they only ignored it.

"Maybe, maybe not; I'll let you form your own conclusions." the way Hooded Man A said this along with the sneer that followed this statement, caused his visible mouth to contort into something derange, monstrous, even.

Godou felt the last string snap. He needed to teach these scums a lesson.

He needed to fight.

This simple thought caused his body to heat up. He needs to fight, he needs to use power, he needed to use his authority.

In Godou's mind, a picture of a golden sword appeared, no he didn't even know if the description to call it sword was there. Even if he only saw it for the first time, he understood quickly what the golden 'sword's' purpose was.

No matter how many amounts of magic, whether weak or god-like, it will be 'sliced'.

...and the iron shackles that were binding his wrists and ankles happen to be made from magic.

Thus, the result is that, they will be 'cut'.

Yes, he needed this 'sword' to make it happen. He doesn't know where it was specifically located, but he knew that it was inside him. He only needed to call it.

And call it he did.

The space above Godou suddenly became distorted, causing the two hooded men to take a few steps back. Between the 'real' world and the 'imaginary' world – which was not meant to exist – appeared a path accessed through the cracks of both.

There, _it _appeared.

It had an abnormal shape that doesn't match any swords that were existing. Its grip were dyed in the color of gold a strange one sided handguard, and the the same length as a long sword. The blade of the 'sword' was dull and had the shape of cylindrical drill-shaped-pillar made up of three independently rotating segments that spins in slowly alternating in different directions, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise.

Even if it was floating above Godou, a single flash of gold destroyed the iron shackles that were binding him.

Slowly, Godou got up from his lying position and casually held the gold 'sword' that was floating idly, a twitch can be seen under his eye.

"Too bad," Godou spoke in a cold tone. "Erica wasn't the one who became a Campione..."

He could now see the two hooded men shaking in fear.

o.O.0.0.O.o

The two hooded men laid in the floor unconsciously.

After his burst of emotions, it only came to Godou that there weren't three heartbeats in the barn, but four. Naturally he knew who it was and despaired when he realized that the third party had been watching ever since it all started.

Really, why doesn't he listen to his instincts more often?

"You... you've been watching from the beginning..." it was not a question. Godou turned towards the direction of the fourth heartbeat.

As he expected, from the hidden area of the barn, Erica casually walked out with an amused expression on her face.

"To think that you would use your authority to fight lowlife magi like them, and you said you were a pacifist." Erica muttered while chuckling lightly. "I think you would become a tyrant in near future."

Godou scowled. True, he used the sword to beat them senseless, but he knew that aside from some bruises, the hooded men will be fine. After all, the sword was dull and he didn't use any of its power when he attack them.

"I wouldn't do so if you only came and decided to help me." he sent a glare at Erica, who decided to whistle. "I can't believe you stood back and watched them take me unconscious!"

Erica only shrugged in response. "You're a Campione, what can they do?"

"Even so! Aren't you worried that someone was just taken by suspicious men?"

"You're the one to speak, compared to you, using your authority, what I did was much better!" Erica retorted, seemingly struck by his accusation. "Besides, I was about to help you and summon my sword when that sword flashed and negated my summoning magic. For a moment, I was worried that you'd do something stupid like making this town sink!" she pointed at the golden sword on Godou's hand.

"The sword's harmless. It could only negate magic." Godou explained briefly. "I think I can use it for something combat related, but I didn't. In this state, this sword could only cut magic. But it's weird, how do I know these stuff?" Godou grumbled.

Erica took a moment to digest the information before replying. "Of course, it's your authority. You would know how to use it without lessons."

Godou groaned. "Anyway, if people like them are searching for us, then I'd rather return back to Japan." he said, but Erica only shook her head. "The god incident is resolved, so I will return to Japan. In that case, I will sever all relations with gods, magic, and all these troublesome things-"

Before Godou could even finish, Erica raised a hand to stop him.

"How complacent. You've really forgotten completely, Godou." Erica exclaimed with great surprise. "There was a message for you. Since this is the decree of the king who commands the oriental divine realm, please pay careful attention."

Erica coughed and deliberately mimicked someone's voice.

"...Your first enemy was the war god Verethragna, the second one is me!" despair began to invade Godou's mind. "Very soon I will recover all my power. When that time comes, take the place of that war god, my spears of fury will be aimed at you! Polish your sword and wait for my arrival! - Basically that."

Godou cursed his stupidity. There was yet another god who had manifested on this island!

For the sake of defeating Verethragna, Godou had made use of Melqart's power.

As Godou realized he had to take responsibility, he trembled... Oh no, was it coming again, was he forced to battle a god again?

This time, Godou once again found himself in the middle of a cross-road.

To Be Continued...

Okay! I guess this is the time for some explanation!

For those who are wondering why I decided to make another story instead of updating my existing ones, my answer is that you're all gonna be disappointed! I am planning to rewrite- yes, rewrite TWO of my stories!

I won't delete them, I'll just post a new one. Expect some other elements and more upgraded writing!

Now that my arm is not on a cast anymore, I'll return to my normal update that take one or two weeks. Just wait when the rewrite is finished and I'll post them immediately.

Then, it's time for the explanation in this. Victorious will follow the original Canon, but I'm gonna make Godou more badass and change his authorities. I'll also add some powers of his enemies and rivals.

Spoiler! Dual wielding Doni!

For his authority, I decided to give Godou only ONE. That is the Golden Sword.

For the appearance, I just based it on Gilgamesh's Ea, except that instead of crimson cuneiform engraving, I decided to change it into gold glyphs!

For those who are disappointed about the loss of many authorities, I'm planning to make this Godou kill gods and ACTUALLY gain authorities from them. This Godou will also be talented in art of tactics, and a backbone to actually fight before he is driven in the corner!

I'll name his authority [Immortal Breaker] basically it's a sword that can act in many ways.

First effect: In its normal form, [Immortal Breaker] is like Doni's authority, it can cut every kind of magic whether from god or Campione. But it doesn't have the sharpness of a real sword so it cannot cut or pierce anything, although it can 'breake'.

Second effect: When supplied with the knowledge about the enemy, [Immortal Breaker] can act just like in Canon. It will summon more golden sphere that will sever tge authority of its target.

Third effect: this is where Godou supply [Immortal Breaker] with magical power and make it create a tornado attack that has the destructive power greater than the Boar's.

Fourth effect: In whereas Godou will have to recite and incantation and use an 'Enuma Elish' version of the Stallion are release white flames to his enemies. This attack is ten times powerful than his Stallion so yeah... this is gonna be pretty badass. But since Godou can only use this one every 12 hours, it can't be that overkill.

So the downsides is that Godou could not resurrect, use lightning, summon an overly large animal, use protection, teleport, move in the speed of light, kick through reality, and remove the cap of the pickle jar with immense ease from his Herculean strength.

However!

I'm planning to give him authorities from the gods he defeat, so in exchange, he will have more diverse powers than in canon.

Which means! That Godou has to actually become more tough since he doesn't have any safety nets in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious: Chapter II

o.O.0.0.O.o

In the Persian mythology, Verethragna was a god which had many complex attributes.

He was originally a follower of the chief god of the Indian mythology — Mithra's war god, and after Zoroastrianism began to worship to him as a war god, he had been promoted as a divine guard.

And this god had the characteristics of having ten forms.

At the beginning, his form was one of an impetuous wind, but he can also have the form of a bull, a white horse, a camel, a boar, an adolescent, a bird, a ram, a goat and a warrior with a golden sword.

It only happens that Kusanagi Godou was able to acquire the tenth form as his own power for killing Verethragna.

Godou had already seen the Warrior's power. Being able to severe Melqart's power added to the power of the Grimoire of Prometheus. To use it, Verethragna recited spell words in the form of history about deities, with only words, he acquired the power to slice divinity itself and turn gods into mortals.

Although he knew that his authority has the same properties as Verethragna's, Godou did not know if he can do the it this time.

For one, he didn't have enough knowledge in myths to begin with. Even if he started to study now, it would be useless since there are so many things to learn about myths and certain gods, whose myths started from complex stories in addition with the changes caused by humanity over time.

It would take him months to learn about a single deity.

That's where the problem lies...

Godou doesn't have that much time for preparation, especially since his enemy, was roaming freely and just waiting for his power to recover.

o.O.0.0.O.o

A day after the encounter with the mysterious evil magi, Godou followed Erica into a place named Oristano.

Because there were no buses nor trains in the place where they've came, the two were forced to hitch-hike from a car with an old married couple as the main passengers. It seems that they were going to Sicily to visit their grandkids, but in order to do that, they need to get in the port, which was the capital of Cagliari.

Erica and Godou were sitting in the back while the old man was driving, and the old woman having a chat with them.

Not knowing any Italian, Godou stayed silent and left the talking to Erica.

Even though they didn't know each other, Erica chatted with the old woman with familiarity that if Godou didn't know any better, he would've thought that they were related. As expected from Erica, she was well-versed in social skills, something that Godou did not possess.

The time passed as Godou remained silent, even though he was listening to their conversation.

After another hour, he began to feel perplexed. He didn't know why, but somehow, he was able to vaguely grasp what the two women were talking about. He made a mental note to ask Erica about this later. He had already learned his lesson, and that is to not ignore even small (and weird) details before he ended in trouble again.

(Oh, you're boyfriend seems bored, why not talk to him?)

Godou wanted to complain but stopped himself. After all, he was not sure if he understood the old woman's words clearly.

In the end, the two of them got off in the town called Oristano and thanked the couple. The trip to Cagliari will be taken in train, and even if Erica was a proud person, she would never take advantage of the old couple's kindness.

The time was after nine at night. Godou and Erica checked into a little inn, with separate rooms, agreeing to take the 8:30am train to Cagliari the next morning.

It was that evening when a certain incident happened.

Godou was sleeping peacefully on his room when he heard the commotion outside. Groggingly, he stood up and opened the window of his room to see townspeople running around in panic and fear.

Witnessing the scene Godou's senses naturally took over.

Not far from his place, hundreds- no thousands of bugs were flying around, destroying and eating whatever they can. Based from the direction, it seems that the locusts had arrived recently, for not even half of the town knew their existence except for a few dozen people.

Thud thud!

The sound of ferocious knocking on his door pulled Godou out of his musings.

Taking his pair of shoes, he went out of his room and met Erica, who was already in her black and red clothes. Adorning a serious expression.

"Melqart's locusts are attacking, we need to do something."

Godou could only nod if affirmation.

o.O.0.0.O.o

Back when Godou and Erica were still investigating Nuraghe sa bastia, they manage to find an underground cave. That was the first time the two of them encountered the Divine King, Melqart, who was still wounded from the earlier battle against Verethragna.

It was also the time where they were chased by an army of locust, and was the first time Godou ran for his life.

So really, he wasn't looking forward to encounter the army of locusts once again.

But since this time, the lives of many were in danger, he had no choice but to do so.

So, with Erica assisting him, Godou went in the area where the locusts were consuming EVERYTHING, whether steel or wood. Even though it's dark, Godou could still see them clearly. There seems to be a few thousand of them, and honestly, he didn't know how to destroy every single one of them.

So, he turned into the other option.

"Erica, can you do something, like... burning them?"

The blonde sighed and gave him a stern stare. "Godou, are you an idiot?" she muttered honestly. "Those locusts are Melqart's servants. Even if I use fire, I won't be able to eliminate them easily. On the worst case, they might become frenzied if we attack."

"How troublesome." Godou grumbled. "Maybe I should be able to do something?"

"You're not gonna try to use the sword to destroy them are you?" Erica asked. "Because I'm sure that you would just waste your time. These locusts aren't made of magic, your authority won't have any effect of them."

"Really?" Godou tilted his head as he started to rummage his brain for an answer. "How about I use an offensive attack?" he asked Erica.

The blonde remained silent as she contemplated about his suggestion. "Using an authority here is too reckless. You still don't know how your power will affect or even destroy the town." she decided as she glanced at him with doubt.

"You're right." Godou sighed. He didn't want to make the situation worse... or make the town disappear in the map. "...Hey Erica, I just thought of something. Can we drag these locusts into another place?" he said, pointing at the nearby sea.

It took another few minutes before the two could formulate the plan. Basically, Godou just want Erica to lure the locusts into the sea where he can use his authority with the fear of destroying something. In order to do this, Erica made her self the bait as Godou made his was into a (stolen) boat, that was a moving far away from the land.

Erica accepted without hesitation even if she was a bait. Either she was confident in her skill or she just trust him that much it was unknown. Godou however, revised his view of Erica a little. Just like a true knight, she doesn't mind putting her self in danger just to defend the innocent.

Currently, Godou was standing on the deck of the still moving boat, Immortal Breaker gripped tightly in his hand. He didn't know if it was normal to name a sword, but the name just appears in his mind whenever he thinks of the strange sword.

His eyes darted forward as he saw Erica's sillhouette a few hundred meters away from him.

She was jumping like a grasshoper while using the the magic [Leap] which made her cover the long distance in just seconds. Far from her behind, Godou could also see the swarm of locusts following..

Whenever these pests appeared in great numbers, they became great disasters that could bring countries to ruin. Using their tiny but sharp jaws, they would devour all vegetation from fertile fields.

In addition, this massive swarm of locusts was owned by Melqart.

This insect swarm of death embodied his aspect as a god of destruction. Whether iron or concrete, everything targeted would be devoured in entirety.

Godou waited as Erica landed in the boat, the swarm of 50 meters away from the boat.

"My work is finished." Erica muttered tiredly, sweating hard as she sat in the deck of the boat. "Time to do yours."

"Of course." Godou smiled. "Thanks for the hard work."

Erica watched in mild interest as Godou lifted the hand with the gold sword. She was baffled about the sword's strange shape, but it was no doubt, a weapon that can kill gods. From what she discovered, no one aside from Godou could hold it, just touching it almost burned her hands, and just being near it sends shivers in her spine.

She watched as the three segments rotated in great speed, beginning to form a golden gale made from magic. How on earth anyone could stand being near it let alone wield it like a weapon was beyond her. But she guessed that's the reason why Godou became a god-slayer.

"Darkness falls yet justice stands strong," He started in a tight murmur. "The hero shall rise and the evils are torn asunder. Immortal-" he raised the sword upward, preparing to released the pent up golden tornado towards the army of locusts.

"-BREAKER!"

And the world exploded.

Erica closed her eyes from the brilliant flash of gold, just like a rising sun. The tornado sent the sea trembling as the locusts were annihilated in just one strike. A maelstrom appeared in the water and it was a miracle how their boat didn't got sucked.

Just as Erica thought that it was over.

A massive wave of water started rushing towards the small town... a tsunami in other words.

o.O.0.0.O.o

Godou was on a cabin inside a train, slumping in a corner as he reflected at what he did.

After he released the golden tornado, all sort of things happened, things that he didn't planned nor expected.

"Hoho, look at the news Godou, you certainly got the attention of so many people!" kicking his door open without any care, was Erica, holding a newspaper on her hands. "A small tsunami wiped out a portion of Oristano! Hohoho, because of this, magic associations didn't even do anything to cover up the sudden apperance of locusts!"

The blonde said with a wide smile as she praised him.

The tsunami, miraculously, grew smaller as it traveled 200 meters before reaching the town. A 30 meter sized tsunami crashed and destroyed a few buildings, houses and establishments on the process. No one was hurt, but the amount of damage caused was still gonna hurt the government's budget.

"Never again..." Godou whispered to himself. "Never again will I use that..."

The blonde however, only enjoyed every moment of his suffering.

In any case, after two hours in the train, Godou and Erica had arrived in Sardinia's largest city, Cagliari.

An ancient seaside capital with orderly stone-built streets. Filled with the vigor of urban life, it was also host to the casual atmosphere possessed by tourist vacation spots.

"By the way, Godou. Now that we have arrived in Cagliari, the choice of 'Announcing your name as the Campione and commanding the magi of Sardinia' is open to you." Erica suggested casually, still reading the newspaper.

"...not gonna happen. I don't want to meet any more weirdos." Godou grumbled.

Erica blinked before nodding at his words. "True, most of them will become weird since they would want the position to be a Campione's right hand... nice thinking Godou." she responded, not realizing that she was one of the weird people that Godou had already met. "Oh well, there's no urgency at this point. So, let's start gathering information."

"What about Lucretia-san?" Godou suggested. "Doesn't she knew Melqart, since she's a witch and all?"

Erica shook her head. "I've already called her earlier. It seems that she's sleeping to recover her power."

Godou only sighed in response. "Looks like we're on our own... I just want to return home."

"Too bad Godou, that choice is not an option any more." Erica interjected. "You've already attacked Melqart's servants. By doing that, I'm sure that you've only enraged him even more." she added.

"...damn it."

"How pitiful." Erica muttered. "How can a Devil King look like this? You need to show more majesty, Godou! Erica Blandelli is assisting you after all, be proud!"

Godou didn't even graced that statement with a response. Instead, he only looked around the station as they boarded off. Feeling something strange, he signalled Erica to remain hidden from attention, which is almost impossible due to her out of this world beauty.

"What is it, Godou?" she asked, whispering.

"I sense something, elusive." Godou replied. "It's like when you're doing magic... Erica, do you have any way to figure out if there are magician around?" he asked.

Erica sighed. "Why do you think that I'd have something like that?" she then surveyed her surroundings, before linking her arms with Godou in the process.

"Hey! What are you doing?" complained the male.

"Shh!" Erica placed a finger on her lips. "You're right; there's a magi here in this area. It's only by chance that I saw man hypnotizing someone. It must be what you sensed just now." she whispered.

"So, what does that have to do with linking our arms?" Godou asked.

"To blend in with the other people." Erica replied. "If I'm correct that man isn't the only magician here. If that's the case, then there's a chance that they're already investigating about Verethragna's disappearace along with the sudden destruction of the locusts last night."

Blend in? Aren't you making us gather more attention! Godou refrained from saying.

"It seems that the magic associations already had an idea about the seventh king." Erica added as she sighed. "Godou, we need to get out of here and go to Sicily immediately." she suggested.

"Why is it that we need to go there?"

"Simple. Because my organization has a branch there, it would be more easier to gather information about Melqart's activities if we have a beacon." she them grimaced. "Although getting there would be troublesome. Because of the storm, and the little tsunami warning, all travels by sea and air are cancelled. Unless we use desperate measures, we can't go in Sicily."

"By desperate measures, you don't mean hijacking, right?" already getting a bad feeling, Godou asked.

"What? Why would we do that?" Erica stared at him in astonishment. "I meant revealing your status as a king. It's a privelege for a Campione to do whatever he wants, so traveling in a ship even through there's a storm could be considered mild."

"Tsk." Godou made a sound with his tongue. Isn't there any way to cross the seas without resorting to that?

"Your choice Godou." Erica said. "Will you wait until Melqart ambush you, or will you go with the easier plan and have more time to prepare?"

Godou sighed. He doesn't have much choice now anyway.

"If someone annoys you, just glare with them and it'll be fine." Erica adviced as if she know the feeling. "Besides, we can't hide your status much longer. You have a god hunting you after all."

He hated it when she's right.

o.O.0.0.O.o

"Gentlemen, I apologize deeply for summoning everyone here on such short notice. We have gathered here for but one purpose, to announce the birth of the seventh god-slayer."

The announcement was being made in a private function room of Cagliari's best high-class restaurant. The current speaker was Erica Blandelli. As everyone's gaze was drawn to the one she pointed to, Godou felt rather uncomfortable.

Three other people were present, all middle aged or elderly men.

Apparently they were the commanders-in-chief of magic associations in the Cagliari region.

Even though some of them looked dangerous, Godou didn't feel nervous at all. Instead, he just followed Erica's instruction and remained as calm as he could even though he was feeling a lot of discomfort from being stared at.

"A fortnight ago, two gods had descended upon Sardinia - the ancient Persian Warlord Verethragna and the Phoenician's god of the sky, Melqart. Of the two, Verethragna was vanquished personally by Kusanagi Godou. Erica Blandelli hereby presents this report, having borne witness to the fact."

Erica explained the result directly, omitting the entire process.

But no one pursued the matter. The three commanders-in-chief had received reports of the "gold tornado" wiping a part of Oristano and that the summoner of the tornado was apparently a Japanese youth. As a result, they listened quietly to Erica while casting doubtful and fearful gazes at Godou.

Apparently, there were some witnesses drawn when Erica tried to lure the locusts in the sea.

Surprisingly, there was even an eyewitness' sketch that resembled Godou so much that it almost looked that a master painter made it. It seems that Erica was correct after all; they can't hide his status any longer.

"Gentlemen, Kusanagi Godou's demands are few in number. His only wishes are for you all to handle the Oristano's incident aftermath and information control, to provide transportation to Sicily, and finally, provide full support in tracking down King Melqart. That's all."

How is that mild? Godou complained in his mind.

But seeing the relieved expressions on the association leaders in the room, he became doubtful.

"Completely understood. Everything shall be done according to the king's wishes."

"The birth of a new king is truly an astounding and joyous occasion. To issue a challenge to the ancient god Melqart before official assumption of the throne, such mettle truly foretells a promising future."

Summoned to this emergency meeting, the association leaders remarked one after another.

o.O.0.0.O.o

A plane trip from Sardinia to Sicily would take about an hour or so.

Crossing the same distance overnight, enjoying a comfortable and elegant journey over the sea. After enjoying the distant night scenery of the Mediterranean Sea, Godou was sleeping peacefully on his room when he heard something like air being weaved, waking him up in the process.

Thinking about the worse, Godou prepared for a battle, escaping in his room. But he noticed that despite his anxiety, his body remained calm.

Arriving at the Heliport section of the massive ferry, Godou stared at a distance where he saw a helicopter coming closer into the ship. It seems like someone was attempting to land.

"Hey Erica, what's going on?" Godou asked as he heard a small 'eep' from behind him.

"Tsk, I can't even sneak?" revealing herself, Erica walked away from the place where she was hiding. "It seems like they've sent someone important to confirm if you are really a god-slayer." she explained as she stood beside him.

Erica had been following him ever since he had left his room. He already knew this the moment he left.

It seems that Godou did not only gained the authority of the warrior with the golden sword. Along with Immortal Breaker, Godou also gained the warrior's inhuman senses in addition with his beast like instincts and god-like body.

Godou frowned at the increasing defensive and offensive capabilities of his body.

The two teens watched as the helicopter landed and when an old man boarded off. Even if there were dim light provided, Godou could see the old man and his face clearly with his perfect night-vision.

The old man gave off an aura that clearly belonged to no respectable man.

He was wearing what seemed to be a high-class suit. The cigar in his right hand also looked very high class. There was a unified sense of solemnity and criminality. Come to think of it, the mafia apparently operated on the island of Sicily.

"Uncle Zamparini, what are you doing here?" Erica asked with a suspicious tone as the old man, called Zamparini made his way towards them.

"Ah, I heard the news about the seventh king." the old man explained briefly. "I wanted to show my respect by greeting him before even arriving in Palermo." he added. Godou frowned as his instincts clearly told him about the man lying.

He appeared to be an acquaintance of Erica's. But Old Man Zamparini's gaze soon shifted away from her.

"My name is Walter Zamparini. Perhaps you may have heard of my name as the commander-in-chief of [Panormus]. We of [Panormus] are honored to welcome the youngest king. We humbly pledge our lives at your command." the old man saluted at Godou.

"Is that so? How polite of you..." Godou muttered as he eyed the man.

o.O.0.0.O.o

Earlier during the daylight hours, the Mediterranean sky had been clear and sunny.

Although it was still March, the sunlight felt more like early summer. Even at night, the sky was completely devoid of clouds. Illuminated by the moon and the stars, the sea at night offered a wondrous sight.

Just when the helicopter had landed and Old Man Zamparini had introduced himself, Godou felt something strange from the sound of thunder rumbling up, coming towards the direction of the ferry. Clearly, the sound was moving closer to them.

He felt turmoil in his heart, and inexplicably, he knew that a formidable foe was drawing near.

His body brimmed with power and felt hot all over, Including his limbs, down to every digit and even each capillary, all parts of his body were infused with power and heat, as if announcing they had adjusted themselves to a battle-ready stance.

"What is going on with this feeling..."

Muttering to himself, Godou noticed something about the thunder just now. That. Now that was a real enemy indeed. Unlike the time when he encountered the locusts, this time, his instincts had told him that whatever was coming, he couldn't take it lightly and must prepare to obtain victory.

Even if Erica, or a genius surpassing her, was the enemy, he would never feel this kind of sensation.

The instant he realized that something was wrong, Godou stepped forward, ignoring Erica and Zamparini completely. Focosing his gaze at the thunder moving closer in his position.

Noticing his odd behavior, Erica stepped back followed by the old up, they could see the sky had filled with dark clouds at some unknown point in time. Only a few minutes ago, it was clear yet now, even the stars cannot be seen,

For some reason, Godou knew there was a god within the clouds

A flash of lightning streaked past, lighting the dark sky bluewhite as thunder erupted. 'It's been a while, boy. In a matter of days, thou have already started to look a little like a god-slayer.' the deep, rich male voice descended from the heavens.

"You are Melqart... Right?"

'Of course. To think thou would be unable to recognize the voice of the great Divine King. How immature."

Cautiously confirming the speaker's name only earned him mockery and derision. Godou shrugged.

'Very well. Fate must have brought me to witness a brat like thee slay Verethragna. Brat, you and I both awakened on the island I used for temporary shelter. Hence, I shall take up the duty of punishing thine sin of god-slaying. Brat, any objections?'

Facing this kind of statement, Godou wanted to raise his pacifist flag. However, it seems that aside from senses, and powers, it appears that he also received the warrior's impulsive behavior.

"None. Let's get this over with." Godou replied as Immortal Breaker naturally appeared at the space in front of him.

'Hahahaha! Good answer!' the laughter literally made the sea around them tremble. 'If thou answered my challenge in a cowardly manner, I would've sunk this contraption!'

Even though Godou glared at Melqart, inwardly, he let out a sigh of relief. Good thing I didn't do something that would've made him sunk the ship!

'Hmm. However, there is no place to battle here.' hiding in the clouds, Melqart muttered. 'God-slayer, to celebrate your rebirth, I shall allow thee to die in land! When the sun rises, I shall await for thee! Head east, and we shall end this in the ruins of the eastern decayed city!'

As the raging winds and roars of thunder passed on this message, this was a challenge which Godou knew that he cannot refuse.

And so, he prepared for the remaining hours before facing a dangerous enemy.

To be continued...

Ah! It took me three days of repeated uploading before my document was accepted! Really, I wonder if it's with the connection or if it's because of FF... on the bright side, chapter 3 is halfway finished... but anyway, here is the second chapter. Anyway, I'll take this moment to say that crazy ideas are starting to pop up in my head again but I don't plan to write any of them so I am going to issue YOU, yes YOU, a Campione challenge!

Challenge I: What if, all of the other six devil kings are female? What would happen to Godou if he attract most of them? (Except Voban, I don't want to imagine that!) won't his life get messier if five of them are head over heels for him? How will Erica react to five unstoppable disasters fighting over for her man? Oh the madness!

Challenge II: What if Godou is more like Alexandre? And what if, he became a Campione in the events during volume 2? After a mutual defeat with the summoned god, Voban was forced to recover while the god roamed freely and finally, Godou decides that the god was a 'nuisance'? This involves Godou rescuing Yuri and actually standing up before the Marquis. After he became a Campione, Godou now has to deal with an enraged Voban. Must have an anti-social Godou who does things at his own pace. The god can either be Verethragna or Vahagn or even Melqart or Ares.

Challenge III: This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Campione! a little change occured in volume 14 and Godou ended up fighting Doni. The [Warrior] along with [Rippling Silver Arm] added with [Bacchus Authority] managed to force the 'Hole' to change and it ended up in Godou and Doni being transferred in the world of Fairy Tail. Now Godou had to find a way back home but he needs to find Doni to avoid an unstable powerhouse causing trouble to others. Is Fiore prepared for two god-slayers!?

Or just make a Fairy Tail fic that involves Godou! I'll be happy with just that!

So, if any of you are interested in doing any of those three, don't bother saying it to me and just make it! I will find them... I will find them... I assure you... I will find them, and I will read them! (Kira style)


	3. Chapter 3

Victorious: Chapter III

o.O.0.0.O.o

After a night of rest in the luxurious ferry, Godou woke up to have a feast of breakfast along with Erica.

The confrontation with Melqart ended in a challenge, which was enough evidence to prove that Godou was a god-slayer. Zamparini acknowledge his title and refrain from saying anything that night, simply retiring for the night.

Which leads us to our current situation.

Erica was seated beside Godou, taking a light breakfast while Zamparini seated in front of him.

"Your Highness, we of the [Panormus] will provide you of everything you need for the confrontation of King Melqart," the old man said respectfully. "From what he said, we have deduced that he is waiting for you in a place named Soluntum, seventeen kilometers east of Palermo. It was once a front line outpost of the ancient Phoenicians and now a district of ruins..."

"Uncle, why don't you send some magi to scout it?" Erica suggested.

"Hmmm, you are probably right," replied Zamparini, nodding in agreement. "Which reminds me. Blandelli, thank you for your efforts in serving the young king till now. However, your legal guardian, the Copper Black Cross' commander-in-chief Paolo Blandelli, had issued an order for your return. I shall serve in your place from this point onward, so please drop everything and hurry back to Milan."

The news delivered casually shocked Erica and Godou.

"What?" Erica blinked. "I'm sorry but I refuse. I cannot go back now, especially since Godou is going to fight."

"Hmmm," the old man narrowed his eyes. "Though your determination to serve His Highness is admirable, your legal guardian had already requested that you, a minor and a girl, be sent home. Besides, the organization you belong to has also issued orders for your return. Hence, Blandelli, you have no options left," Zamparini lighted a cigar as he finished his words

Godou, sensing that something needs to be done, coughed deliberately. "Excuse me, Zamparini-san." he said, gaining the attention of the two magi. "If you're gonna smoke please do it outside. I'm not really fond of the smell of cigar. So please, if it's not any trouble..." he requested, keeping his polite tone.

The old man blinked a few times before hurriedly killing the fire in his cigar. "Of course. It was rude of me to smoke directly in front of His Highness, especially when he's eating," he stood from his chair and bowed. "Please, forgive me. I'm gonna go outside and reflect on what I did, so please, enjoy your meal and I hope that I did not offend you."

Once again the old man bowed. Facing the overt show of apology, Godou smiled wryly. "No it's fine. I apologize if my request is unreasonable."

"Not at all. I will take my leave now." Zamparini nodded as he started to walk away.

Godou watched as the old man leave the vicinity before turning towards Erica. "What's happening now?"

Erica sighed as she played with the food. "Isn't it obvious? Uncle Zamparini is trying to get rid of me so that he could take the chance to support you and stand as your right hand." she explained.

"Just like in the movies?" Godou started to remember a few animes that he had watched. "If that's the case, isn't it much better to obey them? If you insist to stay... then shouldn't bad things start to happen? I mean, I've already seen a lot of these situations."

"Indeed," Erica nodded reluctantly. "But how can I leave an amateur like you in to be controled by those foolhardy guys? If they somehow succeed in manipulating you, who knows what they might do with their influence?" besides, I would probably be safer with him around, was left unsaid.

Bad things. Godou thought. "So, what's your plan? Honestly, I'm still vouching that you go; you would be safer that way."

Erica 'hmph-ed' in response. "I have a plan... although it might be very awkward."

"Well, if that plan can make you safe from them, then I shall comply with it." Godou replied, not knowing how this little act of theirs would become real in the near future.

And so, Erica told him her plan...

o.O.0.0.O.o

"I can hear him walking closer."

"Tsk. He sure acts fast. No other way, let's do this."

"Wait-wait a minute. Shouldn't there be any way to do this without- Eep!"

The door opened as Zamparini walked. He was about to greet Godou but stopped when he saw a scene that can only be described as passionate.

Godou was sitting on a chair while Erica was sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face extremely close to his, much to the male's discomfort. Added to the fact that he was embarassed to be seen in this position, not only by the old man but the other attendees that had recently entered just to serve.

"Oh... I guess this is a bad time?" the old man asked.

"Wait—It's not what it looks like!" Godou tried to protest but stopped when Erica pinched him.

"Ah, I see now," the old man nodded with a knowing expression. "Your Highness had taken Blandelli as you woman. I guess that this is normal, you are a young man after all," he added as he smiled.

"Well, this is the reason why I refuse to leave Uncle." Erica said, pulling her face from the close proximity, but still maintaining their intimate position. "I do not want to leave my beloved Godou, especially since he''s gonna do something dangerous." after speaking, Erica leaned at Godou's chest,

"I understand," Zamparini nodded. "I guess that as a man, I do not have the right to force you to return, especially if that means separating you from you beloved."

Erica smiled as her plan succeeded while Godou only blushed the whole time.

"Wow, I'm really grateful! Come, Godou, you thank him as well."

"A-Ah yes, I'm really thankful," Godou could only go along with Erica's phase.

"Not at all. As long as you're a man, who wouldn't want to enjoy themselves once or twice?"

"Aha, ha, ha..."

o.O.0.0.O.o

When the three of them boarded off the ferry. Godou noticed that there were cars waiting for them in the port.

However, that was in the least of his concerns

Hugging his right arm while making the expression of a girl deeply in love, Erica was also observing their surroundings. Having a beautiful girl hugging him, Godou couldn't help but feel dizzy. But he couldn't do anything but play along, it was for Erica's safety after all.

(Godou, don't be so stiff. You don't want Uncle Zamparini to notice, right?)

Whispering to him while making a soft expression, Erica leaned even closer.

(I-I can't help it! Ju-just ease up with the acting alright?)

He requested as he tried his best to look in the other way. Erica, depite her own uncomfortable feeling, chuckled at his reaction. It seemed that she still has her way to have fun even in this situation.

After a few more awkward two of them entered the black car provided by Zamparini. The latter sat in the front, beside the driver's seat while the two of them were in the back, cuddling, much to his discomfort.

During that time, they were driven around Palermo, sightseeing.

There was a time where they were allowed to walk around while Zamparini and his men tactfully distanced themselves for privacy. During this time, Erica and Godou were left alone, holding hands having mixed feelings.

"What should we do now?" asked Godou as he stared lifelessly in the sea. Who thought that spending your time with a beautiful girl was exhausting?

"Uncle won't give up even if I proclaimed myself as your lover," Erica replied, nuzzling on the crook of his neck, "I'm sure that he's a little suspicious. It's most likely that he will do something to test if our relationship is real."

Really? Godou thought wearily. He's so tired now that his acting might slip.

"Godou, I think it would be better if you always remain on guard and follow my lead," Erica said, "I'll try my best to see what Uncle is planning. If that kind of man becomes a right hand of a devil king, I'm sure nothing good would happen."

"Haa. I'll leave it to you," Godou replied tiredly.

o.O.0.0.O.o

True to Erica's words, Zamparini did very sly things to test whether their relationship were real.

The first were when they ate a side snack. He purposelly ordered a refreshment with only one straw, giving it at the two of them. Erica, after hesitating for a brief second, took a sip before offering it to Godou, who refused but was forced to drink anyway, sharing one straw.

The second was purely based in observation. Even when Erica and Godou were sightseeing, Zamparini would observe from afar, watching their every move. Then at the car, he would purposelly play short films featuring daring lovers, to counter that, Erica proposed to do the same things that were done in the film, Godou refused with conviction.

The third, was visiting places that were normally occupied by lovers, forcing him and Erica to act like one too. They held hands, hugged, she also rained kiss on his cheeks just to make it more convincing. It took all of Godou's strength just to remain conscious.

Many more happened but Godou was too tired and purposedly tried take them of his brain.

But even if Zamparini did so many sly things, this one has to take the cake.

In front of Godou and Erica were a large bath. Equipped with sauna rooms and a smaller Jacuzzi tub, this massive bathing facility did feel like Roman baths from the times at the height of their popularity. Zamparini had one on his own mansion.

"It must have been fate that allowed me the chance to entertain the young king and his lover. Surely, Your Highness and your lover over there should take the time to enjoy yourselves here."

"Eh?"

Zamparini's sudden proposal left Godou dumbfounded. While Erica silently groaned as she planted her face on his chest to hide her expression.

"Hoho, it's only natural for two young lovers to indulge themselves in pleasure at a place like this. I apologize for my boldness, but I have taken upon myself to make preparations for the two of you. -Come."

With the sound of voices asking "Are you calling us, Master?" coming from inside, ten-odd women emerged. Godou was stunned by their appearance.

All the women were merely clad in sheer fabric. The level of skin exposure was virtually equivalent to full nudity.

"These are my maids. They are here to serve your every command," Zamparini smiled, but it was the kind that annoyed Godou. This old bastard!

'Damn you Uncle... damn you...' with his beast-like senses, Godou heard Erica whisper in the air. He could not blame her though, since he felt the same. 'You want steamy romance? I'll give you one, hohoho.'

Wait, what?

"Haha, do not worry about me. I will wait patiently until you two finish," the old man smiled again and this time, Godou wanted to seriously punch him for placing another pile of stress in his being. "Take your time, the food will not get cold," and with a final wink, the old man left.

When he was out, Godou heard the old man 'tsk-ing' as he lighted a cigar.

"Young master and mistress, please come over here," a couple of highly exposed maids approached. It took all of Godou's courage to not run away.

"Hohoho," Erica laughed coldly as Godou's body shook on her embrace. The maids including Godou felt fear as Erica smiled sweetly, although some veins could be seen on her forehead. "I have no intention of robbing you of your job, but the privilege of undressing him belongs to no one but me alone."

The way she said it almost fooled even Godou.

And was that a snap he heard?

Godou suddenly felt a shiver running down on his spine. Erica had unbuttoned the upper part of his shirt.

"Erica, you aren't gonna do it in front of them right- Eep!"

o.O.0.0.O.o

After the chaotic event in the bath, that Godou would not want to remember for some reason, they were now located in the Zamparini mansion's dining room.

Seriously, even the maids averted their gaze for some reason he does not want to remember.

Godou, who was still shaking slightly, could only eat mechanically as Erica smiled sweetly. He was so sure that just a few more push and she will snap again. Better get away from her.

Meanwhile, the old man, after hearing the report of his maids, was eating silently in the furthermost of the great table, his hands shaking a little. Godou was sure that there were a few drop of blood on his nose just earlier.

"So, Your Highness, did you enjoy your time together...?" Zamparini asked weakly, "Because from the noise I've heard, I can only-"

"Please," Godou didn't even let him finish his sentence, "I want to rest."

"Hohoho, I'm sure you will, after what we did~" Erica added sweetly, although Godou could discern the venom on her voice, "Uncle, may Godou and I earn the rest? I'm sure... that he needs rest badly~"

"I understand," the old man replied, "Let me escort you to your room."

For once, Godou was esctatic upon hearing the old man's words.

o.O.0.0.O.o

The room where they will sleep only had one bed, and the two of them were forced to share, setting an invisible boundary in the middle.

Having established a treaty of absolute inviolable territory, the two of them laid themselves on the same bed under the same blanket, becoming bedfellows. Godou slept on left side while Erica slept on the right. In order to avoid trespassing into Erica's territory, Godou slept with his back towards her. Likewise, Erica slept in the same posture, both of them keeping their distance with their backs towards each other.

"...Damn you Uncle... I swear one day..."

Even though Godou wanted to rest so badly, the blood chilling voice beside him made him stay awake, the small sobs also made him guilty even if he did not do anything.

"...are you crying?"

"...what do you think? That I'd be esctatic especially when a male, not even my partner, saw me naked!?"

Godou gulped, Erica was scary. Even though it was her who did all of those...things... earlier, she was still a woman. He felt more guilty somehow.

"No doubt, by next week rumors about this will spread...how will I face my organization?"

She's making him feel even guiltier!

"Umm," how should he comfort this girl who tried her best just to make sure that his influence wouldn't be used by the wrong people? "H-how should I apologize? I-it's because of me t-that this h-happened in the first place..."

"Idiot, there's no need to do anything," Erica audibly sighed, "It's okay... I have no regrets in what I did today. After all, I did everything under my own will. But you have to keep your promise and forget everything that happened in the bath, got that!?"

"O-of course!" Godou almost yelled, "I-I do not want to remember it... absolutely..."

"Tch! Are you implying that what you saw was not worth remembering?" even though blushing, Erica still spat the question.

"N-no! Nothing like that at all! It's just..." Godou didn't finish what he was trying to say, blushing madly.

"Just what?"

"...nevermind."

Deciding to ignore what he said, Erica sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Even though she wanted to sleep, she was overly conscious of the person beside her, Godou felt the same too. Due to sleeping in the same bed, the two of them continued to chat throughout the night for a very long time, trying to forget everything that happened.

"...hey Godou," Erica spoke after some moment of being silent, "What are you planning to do? About Melqart I mean." she then turned her body so that she was facing Godou's back. "I have no doubts about your fighting ability, since you're a Campione, but the enemy is the Divine King."

Godou remained silent for a few minutes. Even he does not know how the battle would go. He had been in a few street brawls, but that experience is not sufficent when facing a deity. Sure he had fought Verethragna, but he just used the Grimoire and made Melqart do most of the fighting. Now, what should he do to attain victory?

"Honestly, I don't know," Godou admitted casually, letting a smile form on his lips. "I'm not sure if I can win but... I'll try anything so long as it's not villanous nor overtly coward."

Erica let out a sigh. "You're facing a god yet you still act like that: You're a Campione after all."

Godou did not know what she meant but he could feel that Erica was amused. "Anyway, I'll just go with the flow."

Erica gave no response as she continued to stare at his back.

It was only a few hours later when Godou received the message Melqart sent via a storm

'-Long thou have waited, god-slayer! Come! In the real battle, I shall demonstrate clearly to thee with lightning the ancient king's magnificence as the hunter of dragons. Head east, and I shall await thee in the ruins of the eastern decayed city!'

o.O.0.0.O.o

Thousands of stars floating aimlessly, surrounding a sword that had no blade.

A sword that cannot any cut object.

A sword that cannot pierce its enemies.

It only exists to sever-

Godou opened his eyes, blinking as he tried to get deeper about his sword.

After Godou got out of bed, a massive divine presence was confirmed near the Soluntum Archaeological Park, just as Zamparini said when they were in the ferry.

Godou requested a car to take him there. Of course Erica declared that she will come, but what surprised Godou was that aside from her, old man Zamparini aslo decided to accompany him. His warrior-instinct could sense the old man's heart being hesitant and fearful, and his courage was only but a facade.

Even so, he did not want to step on the old man's pride, so he decided to turn a blind eye on Zamparini's boastful attitude.

The trip from Palermo to the Soluntum ruins required roughly thirty minutes.

Soluntum was a town constructed in the fourth century BCE by the Phoenicians in the mountains along the shore. It fell into decline after coming under Greek and Roman rule, and was eventually destroyed by Islamic Arabs. In modern times, the site was being run as the Soluntum Archaeological Park and Museum.

Thanks to Zamparini's preparations, the park and the museum were immediately shut down as part of emergency measures.

But under such weather conditions of roaring wind and torrential rain along with lightning descending from dark clouds, it was unlikely there would be any visitors to the museum anyway.

"Godou, I will leave for a moment to remain on standby somewhere else. Leave the role of support to me."

Getting off the car, Erica yelled out over the roars of the wind.

"Okay! I am relying on you!"

Before Zamparini could get a word in, Godou swiftly gave his permission.

Fighting together in one place will be pose certain difficulties. Godou had this to Erica before leaving. IT would be much easier if she were to remain somewhere far so that she could take appropriate actions if and emergency happens.

That only leaves Zamparini.

Before getting off the car, Godou glances at the thing that Erica gave to him earlier. The object was a lion-shaped ornament that felt quite heavy despite being palm-sized.

Godou placed it on the pocket of his polo shirt. After putting it carefully, Godou entered the archaeological park together with old man Zamparini.

o.O.0.0.O.o

Umbrellas were pointless in such weather since they would be instantly blown away.

Erica, even Zamparini wore raincoats, but Godou didn't: it would only be a hindrance in his movements.

The strong wind, heavy rain, loud thunder and various noises made it impossible to speak to each other. Without saying a word, Godou and Zamparini made their way towards the interior of the park silently.

Then Godou felt his entire body filling with power.

It had happened before back when he heard Melqart's voice on the ship. This was power surging forth for the sake of battle. In order to fight a god, this power was produced instinctively by a god-slayer.

The five senses of the body as well as a sixth sense, down to his fingertips and every capillary, all were filled with heat and power.

Godou finally arrived at the deepest part of the ruins.

This was a little hill on the seaside, with two columns erected like deer or goat horns. Other than these upright columns, there were no other structures.

Melqart... was located directly above the two columns!

Manifesting tangibly as violent winds, fierce rain, and scorching lightning and thunder in the air, the sky god Melqart was making his appearance in the form of the storm.

'Huhahaha! We finally meet again, young god-slayer!'

Melqart's laughter literally shook the entire hill. Completely ignoring the other man aside from Godou, he only recognized no one but him.

"Yeah... you've been causing a lot of raining lately..." Godou replied. Instinctively, he knew that raising his pacifist flag would not result in anything favorable-

So he discard it and replaced it with the warrior's impulsive behaviour.

'Twas only expected! I am Baal after all! Now come! It is now time for battle, show me what an immature godslayer can do!'

In the instant the two columns were smashed by the violent wind, the sky rumbled. The wind that Melqart commanded were strong enough to pulverize the two ancient colums into mere pebbles.

At the same time as the columns were being smashed by the storm, Godou discovered that Zamparini who had been by his side was blown away. Even someone with more powerful magic than Erica and greater experience was blown into the air like a scrap of paper.

"Oooooooooooooooh!?"

All he heard was the old man's screams.

Unable to oppose a god. In the face of a god's authority, all he could do was scream. Hence, it was only natural that he did not register in Melqart's eyes.

But as for Godou-

He stood his ground, just as the stormy wind suddenly arrived. He summoned his sword to oppose the fierce wind.

He lifted Immortal Breaker above his head, he made the three segments spin violently.

Just as he imagined, the rotation of the segments sucked Melqart's wind and condensed it within. Golden air surrounded his sword as it continued to suck the wind that was being sent in his way.

There's no need to chant, he did not need to hold back when facing an enemy on Melqart's caliber.

Instead, he let his power flow in the sword and the result was immediate.

The air surrounding Immortal Breaker became so strong to ever rival Melqart's earlier attack. Everything around Godou started to float as if being sucked by the tornado being formed on top of him.

"Immortal-" Godou finally decided that the power was enough, "-BREAKER!"

Godou released the 30 meter tornado just above him, the target was Melqart.

The golden tornado ravaged everything that it stood on its way, not leaving a trace that they even existed in the first place.

'HAHAHAHA! AS EXPECTED FROM A GOD-SLAYER!'

Melqart laughed loudly as he countered his attack by creating a magic infused tornado. At first it did not slow his attack, Melqart seemed to be surprised by this. Realizing that Godou's attack was much powerful than he anticipated, Melqart created another two tornado to match his power.

As he watched the golden tornado fight back the three 50 meter tornadoes made by Melqart, Godou sensed a warning.

From above. Lightning shot from the sky, this time aiming towards Godou.

In that very instant, Godou's instincts told him he will be struck.

But this was lightning, of course it could not be evaded. Unless he could find a lightning rod, but nothing like that could be found, it was hopeless. Was he going to die? No, how could he die now!?

Godou dispelled doubts of death by willing himself to renounce death.

He raised Immortal Breaker and made the three segments spin once again. But instead of sucking the wind, Godou ordered the sword to sever the lightning that Melqart sent.

As expected, the lightning dispersed as soon as it went near the golden sword.

So long as it was made by magic or purely magic, it will be severed by Immortal Breaker. Physical attacks cannot be severed but the magic behind it would disappear. However, it would be useless against physical attacks without magic, say for example, massive weight, divine speed, avatars or Herculean strength.

Immortal Breaker despite have no sharp blade is a double edged sword.

Even when the lightning was dispersed, Melqart still continued to send waves of lightning resembling the fury of a spear. However, all of them were severed by the bladeless sword.

'Ho! Kukuku, very well! If lightning alone cannot hit, then it is time for my weapons to make their entrance. Chaser and Driver, come forth! O Yagrush! O Ayamur! Go and strike down the god-slayer!"

Thunder and lightning descended continually from the sky. Flying in the sky were the magic clubs, Yagrush and Ayamur!

Godou trembled, for these were the weapons Melqart had used in the battle against the warlord Verethragna. The first club Yagrush appeared out of empty space while the second club Ayamur manifested out of the thunderclouds.

The former was a symbol of the wind while the latter was a symbol of lightning. Like a swallow riding upon a cyclone, Yagrush flew with nimble agility. On the other hand, Ayamur flew in straight lines like lightning.

The two clubs cannot be severed. That's what his instincts were telling him.

The sword infused with Melqart's power along with Kothar-was-Khasis. Even Verethragna had trouble when destroying them.

Godou, who did not have any knowledge to use that power, was no different.

Tracing a U-shaped trajectory, Yagrush came flying from behind!

Struck directly, Godou flew high into the air. Aiming at Godou in a straight line, Ayamur struck Godou for a second direct blow.

Godou flew across the sky like a baseball in a homerun.

Without an unnaturally sturdy body like his, an ordinary human would probably be smashed apart to leave no trace behind if struck by such destructive power.

Godou felt intense pain all over his body. His muscles torn, skeleton shattered, flesh scorching and bones dissolving.

Compared to the level of a mage, a Campione's body seemed immortal.

But faced with the equal or superior levels of Heretic Gods, it was nothing special. Godou learned this painful lesson through the suffering of his body.

If he was stuck by these clubs once again, he would die.

Gritting his teeth in pain. He was still floating mid-air, he cannot support his body and was defenseless against Chaser and Driver!

Immortal Breaker began to spin once again. This time, Godou was letting it consume his magical reserves more than necessary. He needed to counter the god-slaying weapons before it kills him!

This time, the air that surrounded the golden sword were much stronger unlike earlier.

"IMMORTAL BREAKER!"

A hundred meter golden tornado was released towards the direction of the two clubs.

Good now that's taken care of...

Godou finally realized that he had no means to support himself mid-air.

"Ooooooh!?"

He was currently hovering 200 meters above ground thanks to Yagrush. Even with a Campione's body, this fall would be painful!

What should he do?! Just as his mind thought of all the possibilities, the gift from Erica in Godou's possession — the lion-shaped ornament began to give off light. Suddenly, Godou's body moved as if being sucked by a magnet.

With a whoosh, Godou's body flew at great speed.

o.O.0.0.O.o

Porta Felice.

A massive stone-built gate with intricate carvings. Even though it was called a gate, in actual fact it was a sixteenth century structure better described as two towers standing on opposite sides of the road.

In days past, this was considered the entrance to the city of Palermo from the harbor.

"Yo, Erica. Fancy meeting you here."

Godou greeted with an awkward smile as he landed in a place away from the ruins. Erica was standing in front of him with her hands on her temples.

"Seriously?" she started with an incredulous tone, "How can you be so casual when you look like that?" she pointed at his battered body.

Godou examined his own body. Broken bone and four of his ribs were the same, his wounds were large and were bleeding. He was feeling extreme pain all over his body. She was right, even he was surprised at how casual he was acting.

"How did I get here anyway?" Godou asked.

"Remember the lion figure I gave you beforehand?" Erica asked and Godou nodded, glacing at the lion-shaped ornament on his chest pocket. "It was actually Cuore di Leone, altered by [Transformation] magic."

Godou was surprised. The lion-shaped item was actually that magic sword?

"I originally planned to watch your battle from afar, but later on I saw you were almost beaten to death. So I hastily used a [Magnet] spell to summon Cuore di Leone back to me. That was what you were carrying."

Godou was relieved that Erica had such a plan. He was really a goner back then. "Thanks," he muttered sincerely.

Erica hastily turned her back on him. "No need for that. Assisting a king is a knight's duty."

Godou smiled wryly at her, but then frowned as he remembered something. "Melqart will find me," he stated, "Leave now Erica, else you would be involved too."

He would not forgive himself if he involve her in the crazy battle with Melqart.

Erica sighed. "Didn't I just say, to assist a king is a knight's duty. How can I leave you behind just to save my hide?"

"Even so, you'll die if you remain here." Godou retorted.

"If you lose to Melqart, I would also die," Erica said, surprising him. "Not only me, but all people in Palermo will. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Melqart is trying to sink the island with this rain."

Godou remained silent. If he dies now, many people would also suffer because of the storm and the locusts. How could he possibly let that happen?

"If you understand it, don't push me away anymore," Erica faced him and 'hmph-ed' "Even if the chance against Melqart is low, I would still assist you. Be thankful that Erica Blandelli will stand behind you even if you die."

Why would I be thankful if I die? Godou also sighed as he stood from his sitting position.

"Godou, I've seen you created power tornado and block Melqart's lightning, but aside from that, is there anything else that your sword can do?" Erica asked.

Now that she mention it. Godou paused to remember. "Actually," he started and Erica listened intently, "there are two more. The first is an ultimate attack but can only be used once then I need to wait for it to be usable again. Then, there's the thing that Verethragna did... it's called spell words if I'm correct."

Erica's eyes widened as she remembered Verethragna's battle. "You mean the spell words of severing?"

Godou nodded.

"Then why didn't you uses it in the first place?" Erica asked, sounding suspicious. "I presume that there is a condition for a convenient power like this?"

"Well," Godou scratched the back of his head, "To use it require knowledge about the target."

"...and you don't know anything about Melqart," Erica finished as Godou nodded his head. "Of course, you cannot use spell world if you don't say anything at all," she sighed as she massaged her temples.

She looked torn between decisions. It took a few seconds before she said something. "Godou... if you use the spell words, are you certain that you could counter attack?" she finally asked as she stared at him with serious eyes.

Godou didn't pondered and answered. "Yes, I'm sure that the tables would be turned if it's used." that's what his instincts were telling him. If he severed Melqart's power, he would obtain victory.

"I understand," Erica sighed, "you better win, because I would be angry if my first kiss was sacrificed just so you would lose and make Melqart sink the lands."

Godou blinked, ignoring the pain on his being. "What? What does you first kiss had to do with anything?"

"Listen well Godou," Erica started to explain, "Even if we talk about Melqart it would take days and we don't have much time because he's chasing you. But there are other ways to learn about him. For example, there's [Instruction] magic, which can pour knowledge into the mind in very short time... a few minutes is the maximum."

"Eh? Such convenient magic exists!?"

"Yes. Although it's a spell which only maintains its effects for half a day or so, it does allow an entire library of books' worth of knowledge to be transmitted without issue. However, there remains the fact that you are a Campione." Erica paused, "As I told you, unless the magic used is as powerful rivaling the gods, it would be deflected by your resistance. "

Godou frowned. "If it won't work on me, why tell it in the first place?" surely Erica must have a plan.

"Magic is ineffective against Devil King Campiones. This is a fundamental principle that cannot be overturned. However, exceptions do exist after all."

"And that is?"

"Pouring the magic via oral means."

"So... I have to swallow magic?" Godou asked, a little unnerved. Does magic even taste good?

Nodding, Erica turned to face Godou with a decisive expression.

"Only one method remains. Applying [Instruction] magic through the mouth, pouring all necessary knowledge into you, there is no other way!"

Applying through the mouth? In other words, could it be that? Godou suddenly thought of something.

"Could it be, s-something like mouth to mouth!?"

Erica then glared at Godou. "Listen Godou, I need you to decide. I'm already at my limits be a man and choose already! Will you face Melqart without the knowledge and die along with millions of people? Or would you kiss me so that you could perform a grand reversal? I need you to answer me!"

Just the other day, Godou was in a crossroad, and now, he was facing another one.

Godou stared at Erica, unlike him, she had resolved herself to sacrifice something as important as a kiss just to save the many. As usual, she was the selfless knight. He had seen this so many times. He needs to make a decision now.

Godou also steeled his determination. After the battle against Verethragna, Erica had been doing her best to assist him, he should at least, promise her victory so that her efforts would not go into waste. Not only for her, but for the people in this country as well!

"Erica, I will fight Melqart. I'm very sorry, but please lend your strength to me!"

While making this declaration, Godou approached with his face - and took Erica's lips forcefully.

"Mmm, hmm!?"

"Teach me, things about that god," ending the kiss awkwardly as he muttered. "I promise you that I would be victorious."

"G-Got it. I would be angry if you lose, okay Godou?"

Pressing their lips firmly with each other, they discarded hesitation in order to prevent awkwardness.

Erica's magic was transmitting vivid images and bountiful knowledge into Godou's mind. Numerous geographical locations and historical drama. The names and legends of the gods who ruled over this great land. For the sake of connecting various elements, and interpreting all kinds of keywords.

While knowledge was repeatedly transmitted, the two of them kept leaning their bodies forward more and more. Godou seemed to be trying to cover Erica's mouth completely as he pressed his lips down upon her.

Sealed by such pressure, Erica's lips continued to transmit knowledge without pause.

However, she did not remain passive and reactionary for long. Erica opened her mouth, trying to surround Godou's lips as she kissed him this time. Furthermore, she was using her lips to carefully explore Godou's lips. Even the tiniest of spaces between their lips were being cautiously compressed as they continued to kiss.

Wishing to probe ever deeper, their hearts opened sincerely to each other and connected.

"I-I got it Erica, we can stop now..." parting his lips with her, Godou said with a blush.

But instead of stepping back, Erica leaned even closer.

"N-no, you're injured, l-let me apply [Healing Magic] t-to help." this was clearly a part of the reason why she wanted to continue, the other was left undiscovered as she once again pressed her lips towards him, as she greedily danced with his tongue,

o.O.0.0.O.o

'God-slayer! It's now time to continue our battle!'

Melqart finally arrived in the place where Godou had landed ten-odd minutes ago. Unlike earlier, he had not taken the form of a storm, the one he was using right now was the same form when Godou and Erica first met him.

The strongly built man was covered with bulging musculature and overflowing with an air of wild roughness. His attire consisted of a tattered mantle of grubby cloth, leather breastplate and sandals. Nevertheless, in contrast to his coarse attire, his entire body emanated a Divine King's terrifying splendor.

But the only difference when he first me him, this Melqart stood at the height of fifteen meters.

"There's no running now. It ends here, Melqart." Godou declared with confidence, ignoring the sudden growth spurt that Melqart went through. Behind him, Erica stood, she refused to leave him even after she did her job.

And he would protect her.

Godou could feel Verethragna's dormant power in his body awaken.

The pool of water in his heart that was previously accumulating in a drop-wise fashion, was flooded all of a sudden - filling his heart with an incredible sense of satisfaction.

It could now be used. What the warlord Verethragna had used once, the god-severing spell words were now ready for use.

'HAHAHA! Thou speak loud! But remember, it is thee who hath run away in the first place!' Melqart sounded amused by Godou's confidence. 'Brat, the authority you managed to usurp from Verethragna certainly proves to be rather impressive. However, I would advise you not to entrust your hopes to clever little powers. Against the unrelenting hunter of dragons, Melqart the embodiment of lightning, the warlord of the changing forms is nothing but a minor character!'

"So what. Even if you are indeed the ancient King of the gods," Godou looked up at the giant descending along with the sun's rays. "You are definitely not invincible, nor are you an existence who knows nothing of defeat. But that guy, Verethragna, claimed to be the strongest, most victorious, and never defeated. As the one who killed him, shouldn't I be the same?"

'Big words for a human!' Melqart replied, 'Nevertheless, the battlefield is not decided by fighting words but arrows and blades as well as fists. I shall do well to teach this lesson to your body thoroughly!'

"The battlefield is not decided by words?" Godou snorted, "I will prove you wrong Melqart! For I will use words to defeat you!"

Godou then lifted his sword, but unlike earlier, the radiance coming from Immortal Breaker was a lot stronger, words continuously surfaced in Godou's mind. He already understood. These were spell words. The scripture for controlling the war god's authority.

The incantations for summoning and raising the power dormant in Kusanagi Godou's body.

"I am the sword of wisdom, that which tears foes apart. I am the strongest, for I am the one holding all victory in my hands. I shall smash through all enemies in my way!"

Activating the sword of severing power, flashing light gradually flooded the surroundings.

'Brat, thou hath usurped his blade - the brilliant golden sword!?' Melqart sounded surprised but at the same time interested.

"Melqart is a god born in the ancient Middle East. Baal is his true name. He was originally the Sky- the god worshiped by primitive nomadic tribes who tended to sheep and lived upon them. In ancient times, people viewed this god as the infinite unbounded sky itself!"

The golden sword's segments spun once again. But instead of sucking or negating, Immortal Breaker released everal tiny spheres of lightin response to Godou's words.

At first there were only ten or so, but very soon their numbers multiplied. Each and every one of them was brilliantly golden in color, just like a star.

This was the sword that breaks immortality indeed. The god-severing golden blade.

The surrounding brightness increased as he continued to chant - before he knew it there were over a thousand flashing spheres of light hovering all around Godou.

Bright as the countless stars that fill the night sky, it was like a sparkling galaxy.

'Doth thou think that I would only stand idly while thou speaks spell words!?' Melqart yelled, ''Now I shall test the results of your sword forged from words of wisdom. O Wind, O Rain, O Thunder!'

Responding to Melqart's orders, a powerful storm manifested to strike down Godou. But he did not feel threatened at all. After all, he would obtain victory, defeat was not an option.

He promised the girl nehind him victory, he would no break his oath.

A portion of the golden light flew around its user, dancing haphazardly. The raging wind which should have blown Godou away was sliced apart, disappearing instantly.

The lightning and thunder that should have burnt Godou to a crisp, were also annihilated a hair's breadth away from him, leaving only the distinctive odors of ions.

"I am the strongest bearer of victory. Obstructions, be dismissed from my path!" this time, Godou chanted Verethragna's scripture in order to attack.

Several dozen golden lights flew towards Melqart, aiming to slice apart the god's main body.

Fifteen-meter-tall Melqart took a flying leap. Despite his massive body, he was truly worthy of his title as the king of storms. As the wielder of agile wind and keen thunder, he dodged the spheres of light most splendidly.

Melqart proceeded to hover in the sky, shouting majestically.

'Very well, god-slayer! I too shall call upon my weapons to engage you who has drawn your sword. O Yagrush, O Ayamur, the cloud rider Baal summons you two!'

Responding to his commands, the magic club Yagrush flew out of empty space. Following in succession, the one flying out from the thunderclouds was naturally Ayamur. These were the sacred weapons of Baal that had almost sent Godou to his grave just some minutes agon before being saved by Erica.

'By my renown as the lion-hunting and dragon-slaying hero, I hereby command, fly across the sky!' Melqart chanted spell words and brandished his weapons. Namely, violent wind and lightning.

With hurricane force, powerful gusts of wind rampaged and swept across Palermo's shore. Whether made of stone or steel-reinforced concrete, buildings creaked noisily under the strain. Furthermore, lightning continually shot out from the dark clouds, incinerating the land.

The target, Kusanagi Godou, however did not let any of these attacks get to him not the girl behind him. The spheres around him also attacked at the same time, slicing Melqart's powers. The hurricane, lightning, wind, all were sliced before the immortal breaking sword.

Sliced by the brilliant spheres, the storm was instantly neutralized, returning to calm serenity. The thunder was eviscerated in the same manner, and the temperature and impact of the lightning was rendered equally harmless.

But that doesn't make the battle over. There's still the weapons that Godou faced earlier.

The first club, Yagrush, was enveloped in gales.

Flying up, down, left, right, freely across the four cardinal directions, it attacked from all sides and angles like raging wind, trying to snipe Godou from a spot where the sword formation of light could not defend.

The second club, Ayamur, was shrouded in lightning.

Rapidly descending towards Godou in a straight line, it gave off intense heat like burning charcoal. Though its attack trajectory was simple and direct, it travelled extremely quickly, with lightning speed no matter how you looked at it.

Were Melqart's attacks limited to wind and lightning, defending would not be too difficult. But Yagrush and Ayamur, lying in wait using the storm for cover, were truly terrifying. It was completely impossible to predict when or where the two magic clubs would suddenly attack.

'Chaser and Driver, pursue with all your might! May the ocean be exiled, and even the sea currents crushed!'

Melqart stood upright within the storm, composing spell words. In response to his summons, wind and thunder sprang into action, as Yagrush and Ayamur continued to fly in the sky.

"As expected of a god, this won't be easy to finish..." Godou muttered to himself. But despite the current situation, his lips still formed a twisted smile.

Using the spheres to protect himself, Godou ran forward, signalling Erica to follow him.

"Yagrush and Ayamur are the divine artifacts forged by the god of craftsmen, Kothar-wa-Khasis! In the Greek Pantheon, he was someone who was equivalent to Hephasteus, in other words, a god of forging!"

Godou yelled out spell words, infusing the Immortal Breaker with magical power. Through this battle, he had managed to learn how to control magical power. He accelerated all of the remaining golden brilliance of the Immortal Breaker. After all, since its numbers were gradually decreasing, it would be best to make effective use while there was still sufficient sharpness.

The hundreds of lights that had been shining in Godou's surroundings like stars up until now, now moved all at once.

Following his directions, the spheres of lights split into two groups, targeting the two clubs at the same time!

The confrontation of the clubs and the spheres of light ended up with a brilliant flash. Godou smiled as the two clubs lied broken in the ground. But at the same time, all of the brilliant stars had also disappeared.

Finally, the final round has come.

o.O.0.0.O.o

'To think thou would even slice my weapons. I praise thee, god-slayer.' Melqart spoke, glaring at Godou. 'But even though thou hath severed my powers as Melqart and as Baal, I still had plenty!'

Bad premonition dawned at Godou as he felt evil aura coming from Melqart.

"Look over at the sea, Godou!"

Prompted by Erica's warning, Godou was rendered speechless by what he saw over the sea. Not only was the horizon was shrouded by black mist, this mist was advancing towards the land from the sea with frightening speed.

An unpleasant buzzing troubled the ears. Was this the sound of wings? Godou's sharp senses heard thousands of them. That was no mist - it was a swarm of locusts! This mist gathered massive numbers of locusts, a swarm hundreds of thousands strong.

Unlike the time in Oristano, the locusts gathered here was too many.

'Beings that I once slew, I call upon you! As the Demon Beelzebub, I shall grant thee the pleasure of battle in exchange for thy service!'

Skeleton being started to make their way into the ground from the shadow of Melqart. Just like the locusts, their numbers were surpassing thousands.

From the sea, the locusts were drawing near and from the land, the undead have risen.

Surrounded from all directions Godou frowned. There's no way he could create three tornadoes to attack Melqart, the undead, and the locusts.

"I guess it's time to use the ultimate attack." Godou muttered.

Godou then infused Immortal Breaker with all of his magical power. The glyps on the immortal breaking sword started to glow as the three segments started to spin much faster than earlier. Immortal Breaker unleashed the greatest power it had ever displayed.

'Oh? Trying to settle the match now? Most amusing!'

Melqart greatly flexed his bulging mighty muscles in turn. It seemed like he would charge at Godou with his giant form.

The swarm of locusts were almost nearing, Erica created a barrier to protect them, although Godou was sure that it would not last long.

He needed to finish this now. Melqart cannot summon storm, nor use his troublesome weapons. He can only use his army of locusts and undead along with his giant body.

"Hey Godou," Erica spoke as she repelled the swarm of locusts, "I am not the type to plan out my life to the last detail. Nevertheless, having my life cut short at this young age would truly be unexpected. My future, Erica Blandelli's, may I entrust it to you?"

To hear this person say such a thing, Godou smiled as he held laughter.

"Yeah, I will stay by your side even to the grave. Leave everything to me."

"Wow, how rare it is to actually hear reliable words from you. Then I shall believe in you - Ah, just to be safe, I must clarify beforehand!" Erica suddenly cried out as if she had realized certain meanings. "When I talked about entrusting my future to you, I didn't mean anything special, okay? Definitely nowhere analogous to 'for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do part' or anything like that! Are you clear on that!?"

"Uh yeah. Of course. That notion couldn't possibly have occurred to me, right?"

As the two conversed, the mist-like swarm of locusts gathered, trying to attack them. Blocking them was the spiral barrier of the chain which gave off electrical shock and heat.

Meanwhile, the army of the dead marched forward towards them.

Godou inhaled air as he raised the golden sword, he could feel its heat on his hand. This was the first time it happened. Normally, the sword would give him a feeling of assurance. Deciding to ignore this for now, Godou started to chant.

"Star of creation that cuts heaven and earth! Bring forth victory for the one who holds the power in his hands!"

Then it appeared.

High above the sky, a giant ball of fire was rotating as if it would burn everything.

Everything except from Godou and Erica were hit.

The rotating ball of fire sent hundreds of spheres of fires from all directions just like meteorites. Each of them were in the size of a hundred meter, made from stellar heat, they would, no doubt incinirate even divine beings such as gods.

Not only that, but the star's rotation became even faster. Its power becoming even stronger.

Showering its surroundings with giant balls of stellar flames, this technique was surely the ultimate attack.

The locusts, undead, and Melqarts were all incinerated without mercy. Godou could hear the Divine King's screams even when his surroundings were on fire.

"I see... this is truly..." Erica muttered in awe as she stood beside him.

The Immortal Breaker's apocalyptic conflagration spread all the way to the yacht harbor. In an instant, the great swarm of locusts alonf with the undead army were completely vaporized, tens of thousands at a time.

As Godou held his sword up high, he felt Melqart's presence vanished in the area.

Not only that, but he felt a new power inside him. As if a new weight had been placed on his shoulders.

When Godou stopped his attack, he collapsed on one knee, breathing frantically. The toll of using all of his magical power had finally came to him.

So, without even realizing he had defeated Melqart, Godou's consciousness finally faded

To be continued


End file.
